campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
I Know Why the April Bird Sings
Author Noteee: YO GUYS LOOK AT ME JUST LETTING THE WORDS FLOW. FROM HERE ON OUT I WILL NOT EDIT JUST TYPE AND TYPE ANYTHING THAT FIRST COMES TO MY MIND. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T DO DRAFTS AND ALL THAT CRAP. "Everyone has a favorite month. My name is April Larcastor and I suppose you've guessed it: March. I hate April. April is the month of my birthday, and it's a stupid month. It should be erased off the calandar. I despise April with a burning passion. You'll find out eventually, so quit asking questions. Save it for the end. No, Bob use the bathroom later. Oh gross, too much information. Go, now quickly. Run! Get OUT! EVERYONE HIT THE DECK! Ha.... if only we weren't confined here like this. This stinking wretched room. Anyways, now that we have that situation under control I think I should continue with this story. Why did I come in here to tell you boring chaps about this again? Oh right. I like complaining. So I'm April Larcastor, I'm 14." I'm here because of my story. Where is here? Roman Juvenile Boot Crap Camp. So, I'm a bad kid, even by demigod standards. Sure, I tried to destroy the legion with my power- but it was my destiny. And I believe things happen because of fate, and you just gotta let them play out. They could have killed me. Shitty demigods they make, sending me to Juvie with other deliquent punks who have stolen a few pieces of gold. They don't know my plan. And just how awful I can be. So let the fun and games begin. I turn my attention back to my audience, we have nowhere else to go. They'll hear my story, and then cower from fear. "And since I seem to be the only one with the brains here," I wait until the hollers die down, "I'll be planning our escape." That gets everyone's attention. "Revenge?" One girl with wicked glinting teeth asks. I nod sincerely. I could use someone with her obvious talent. Getting out of here will only take the best. Enough talk. While we get to work, I can tell you why I'm here. It started on the night I set fire to Percy Jackson's bed with him tied to it. Honestly, it wasn't my idea. Octavian, our glorious (sarcasm) auguar payed me very richly to do so. Since Percy and the gang had just gotten back from their special quest bla bla bla, ya know because they is more special then the rest of us demigods, I didn't really mind. And there was money involved. I'm there whenever anyone whispers "cash". So, it wasn't hard to find Percy. He was crashed out in cohort 5, out like a light. I even slapped him on the face but he just muttered something about "drool" and that freak girl born from a virgin goddess "Annabeth". I just lashed some golden cord through the air and it magically tied itself around him. A gift from my godly parent of course. By the time Percy was fully woken and aware of his situation a raging fire was already burning his flesh. Oh well, too bad heroes go so easily. And when the screams of "fire!" came chorusing through the night, I was safely tucked in bed with a large amount of money shoved under my pillow. I slept well that night, cries of grief like music to my ears. So, to cut a very long story short: Octavian let the cat out of the bag. Framed me for a crime that...okay yeah I ''did it ''but he backstabbed me. So, since I was full with the desire to get revenge I killed him. Mercilessly. It really wasn't hard, more like a cat playing with a mouse. I'm the cat with the wicked glinting claws. Poor ''nino. '' AND WE'RE GONNA CUT IT SHORT. DANG IT. SOMEONE ELSE COME UP WITH AN ENDING FOR THIS. USE UR IMAGINATION. CUZ I REALLY HATE THIS STORY NOW. TRYING TO GET HOMEWORK DONE. FINISH THIS. ICAN'TDOTHISNONOIJUSTLETMEENTERITANDI'LLBEDONETHEREWEGO Category:Fanfiction Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:April Category:One-Shot